Mr Wrong
by miss concieved
Summary: Clare is marrying Mr. Wrong, can Eli get there in time... One-Shot i was bored


Summary: Eli is miserable; he is living in Toronto working at a used book store. He hasn't been the same since the love of his life walked away. That was a mere 3 years ago. Cue Clare, the blushing bride, soon to be married to a hot shot doctor. When these two happen to meet up again can Eli pull himself together or will he be too late.

* * *

Eli's POV

I woke up to the sun streaming in my window, great another day of my pathetic life. I got out of bed and stretched. Ever since Clare left three years ago I haven't been the same. I kept in touch with Adam and he was still my best friend. He is still dating Fiona Coyne, and they are the happiest couple I know. I haven't seen them in about a week, it hurt watching them laugh and steal kisses from one another. Things Clare and I used to do together.

Clare. I wonder what she has been up to since we spilt. I know she live in Toronto, but it's a big city. Adam sometimes mentions her. Last I heard she was seeing a doctor. At least she's happy. I wonder if she still thinks about me.

Clare's POV

Why must dreams end? I was in the middle of kissing Eli when my alarm went off. I felt Jason stir next to me. I quietly got out of bed and walked down stairs. I can't believe I'm engaged. I remember that night perfectly, I had just gotten off of work and Dylan took me out to dinner. He was acting kind of sketchy and I got a little nervous. When dessert came, he got down on one knee and proposed. I was completely shocked. I said yes and he kissed me feverishly. The whole restaurant began to clap for the happy couple. Deep down there was a knot forming in my stomach.

The wedding is in two weeks how quickly we pulled this together. I heard footsteps behind me and soon there were arms around my waist. I turned around and kissed Dylan chastely on the lips. He was very respectful of my beliefs. I didn't have the heart to tell him my beliefs changed.

I got dressed and headed out to run some errands. I was walking down one of the streets and stopped in front of this quaint book store. I didn't have to meet Dylan for another 2 hours. I walked in and began browsing the sections. I found one of my favorite books by Chuck Palahniuk. I sat down and began reading. Memories of Eli flooded my mind, from the time of my youthful rebellion. I was getting into the book when I heard some one walk down my aisle. I looked up and was shock. Eli.

Eli's POV

Clare. She is here sitting right in front of me. I can't believe it, I feel like I'm dreaming. I could tell she was shocked to see me. She hasn't changed much, still the same Clare from high school, only she has matured very well in some important areas.

"Hi Clare," I said all of a sudden shy.

"Well if it isn't Elijah Goldsworthy. How have you been?"

At least she doesn't hate me. "I've been doing well, just working here. Living the single life. How about you?"

"I'm doing alright. I'm going to be married in two weeks. It's so surreal."

Married? She is getting married, I can't believe it. I have officially lost the only girl for me. My life went from not so good, to terrible. How could she be getting married, we were always supposed to end up together.

I'm still in love with her!

"Wow, who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Dylan, he's a doctor," she said softly. I might have imagined it, but for a second she looked sad. Like that's not what she wanted for herself.

I sat down next to her and stared her straight in the eyes. Still as blue as ever, for a second I got lost in those two pools of ocean blue. When we were together I spent most of the time staring into those eyes. However, back then they were loving, now they were sad and guarded.

"Clare Diane Edwards, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she stated. She was still an open book.

"Blue eyes, it's me you are talking to, you know you can't lie to me," I remarked smugly.

"Fine, I just can't believe I'm getting married. I never thought I would marry someone like Dylan. I love him so much, but I can't help but think that there is something missing. I just think I'm getting cold feet, pre-wedding nerves."

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe you still love me."

I took her a while to answer. She just sat there smiling. "We had our shot in high school, we were so different."

"Trust me I know, it wasn't the best time in my life."

"Mine either, look I have to go. Dylan and I have dinner reservations. Our wedding is on December 15th, at the Botanical Gardens, I'll put your name on the list. Please come."

"I'll try to make it."

"Bye Eli."

"Bye Clare."

I watched her leave; the love of my life was getting married. I clenched my fists as I thought of her and that guy sharing that special moment on their wedding night. I was getting madder by the second. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Adam's number.

"Eli, my man, what's up?"

"MARRIED! Clare is getting married and you didn't tell me," I yelled.

"Whoa, dude. Calm your roll. I didn't want to upset you. I know how hung up on her you are."

"I'm not hung up," I stated matter of factly.

"Dude, listen to yourself you are yelling at me because she is getting married."

"Fine, I still love her dude. How in love is she with this guy?"

"Not very much. Wait a second, how do you know she is getting married?"

"Clare came into the book store, and we got to talking."

"Very interesting, what did you guys talk about?"

"Well she invited me to the wedding."

"Oh my god!" Adam yelled into the phone.

"What? Is there a spider again," I asked sarcastically.

"That spider was huge and you were scared too. But, no, I have a plan."

Clare's POV

I woke up early, today was the day. I walked out to be greeted by my mother, sister, Alli, and Fiona. I took one look at them and felt the lump form in my throat. I was suddenly overcome with fears. I mean what if I'm making a huge mistake. I guess this is what cold feet feels like. I began to let the tears fall, and in two seconds I felt arms all around me.

"What if I'm making a mistake? What if I'm marrying the wrong guy?"

"Oh Clare honey, you are doing the right thing don't worry. I was this way when I married you're father. And we are still happily married," my mother shushed me.

With that said I wiped my tears and they rushed to get me ready. All morning my thoughts kept flashing to Eli. I wonder if he would be there for me today. I can't help but think about what would happen if I ended up with Eli.

The morning went by in a blur, and before I knew it we were at the chapel. I looked down from the balcony at all the happy guests. No Eli to be spotted. I grabbed my flowers and made my way down stairs. I just hope I'm not making a huge mistake.

Eli's POV

I adjusted my tux and made my way to morty. Clare's wedding started in 30 minutes. I had to hurry if I would make it on time. I picked up Adam from his house and we were on our way.

"You look nervous dude, chillax."

"Chillax? Really Adam, I'm just afraid she won't choose me."

"She will. Now I'm going to sneak you in the back. Remember, no one can see you. You need the shock factor."

"Okay."

We pulled up and got out of morty. I waited around back while Adam went in through the front. Adam finally opened the door and I rushed inside. I watched as Dylan or whatever was taking shots with his buds. I was outside the door listening to their conversation and was thoroughly peeved.

"Dude! You get to tap that tonight, I bet she is good in bed," one of the guys said.

"How could you stand no sex until marriage? What a prude."

"Hey now, that is my soon to be wife. Besides what makes you think I held out?" Dylan bragged.

Ugh! I want to punch him in the nose. I know he didn't have sex with Clare. I heard shuffling, and I hid behind some curtains. I watched as they all filed out of the room. Moments later I heard the beginning of a death march. This song sounds so morbid. I got out from the curtains and went to the back of the church. I watched as they began the ceremony and Clare's dad gave her away.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," the pastor stated. Clare and her fiancé looked around here goes nothing.

"I object!" I said rather loudly. Might as well put on a show.

"I love you Clare, I always have, always will. The way you think violence is stupid. When you would tackle me to the ground and kiss me. Your blue eyes that I can't help but get lost in. I love the fact that you stood by the beliefs you started to questions. You helped me through the hardest time of my life, you said I was stuck with you, and you wouldn't give up on me. Somewhere along the way we lost each other. But here, today I ask you to come back to me."

Everyone was staring at me, I instantly felt awkward. I felt like the kid in elementary school who lost his gym shorts at the top of the rope. Adam was smiling like an idiot. Alli and Fiona were hitting each other like, "I told you so."

"I'll be outside," I backed out of the church feeling like an idiot.

"Eli, wait. I love you so much. Ever since you ran over my glasses. Even when you were a jerk after our first kiss. I've missed you Eli. I love you, and no one could change that. I'm sorry Dylan I can't marry you when my heart belongs to him."

I looked up and Clare was running towards me, I decided to meet her half way. When we meet the electricity was enough to light the night sky. I picked her up and swung her around. I couldn't believe she was finally mine again. No one could ever take her away from me. Just as I thought that I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see an angry looking Dylan.

He went to punch me, but I dodged it. When he went for round two I blocked it, and punched him right in the nose. I watched as he grabbed his face and walked away. "Oops," I said sarcastically.

I grabbed Clare and kissed her with everything I had, never wanting her warm body to leave mine. Finally we came up for air, and noticed our friends staring at us. I guess everyone else was with Dylan.

"That's cute," Adam cooed sarcastically.

I grabbed Clare's hand and we made our way out of the church.

"Fiona you owe me twenty, I told she would end up with Eli," Alli screeched.

I laughed at the irony of it all. Our friends always knew we would end up together, yet it took three years for us to realize it ourselves.

"It took you long enough, Mr. Goldsworthy," Clare breathed. I turned to her and was in awe at her eyes.

"Sorry the old pastor dude was talking really slow."

I lead her all the way to morty and we pulled out of the parking lot. As we pulled out she threw her bouquet out the window. I couldn't help but laugh when Adam caught it and Fiona gave an all knowing smile.

"I love you blue-eyes," I said.

"I love you too, Elijah."

* * *

The end... Ehh. Not too good but I was soooo bored today


End file.
